As It Was Meant To Be
by JediSerenity
Summary: Serenity and Endymion story... it's an AR, hope you like it.... and it's not typical general senshi romance either...
1. Chapter 1

MeantToBeChap1

Author's Notes : Hey! This is my second fanfic, and it was inspired by a few stories I read. (Though I can't remember who wrote them, or what the title was... doesn't help much, sorry!)... this takes place in the time of the Silver Millennium. I'm changing somethings, as it is an AR (Alternate Reality). Oh ya, and Zoycite is a guy (like it was meant to be in the manga).   
That's all really, I think (sorry if I've forgotten anything), but as I always do, thanks to Leia and Laura, if it weren't for them, I'd probably not even be writing fanfics!  
Hope you enjoy!  
- Jedi Serenity  
Disclaimer : I'm just borrowing the characters, so don't sue me! I do wish I owned Sailor Moon though (I know, it's shocking I don't isn't it?).  


______________________________  
  
**As It Was Meant To Be  
Chapter One**  


  
Princess Serenity ran down the hallways of the beautiful palace, her golden hair streaming behind her. Instead of her usual white, silky gown, she wore a pair of black riding pants, and a white shirt. When she reached the end of the hall, a door opened for her, allowing the sun to wash over her, and watching her as she stepped onto the pathway that led to the stables.   
Smiling as always, Serenity made her way to the stables, where she was to meet Makoto, her friend, and protector. When she arrived, she saw Makoto waiting for her, dressed in brown pants, and a green shirt, her brown hair held in a ponytail.   
Hey Sere! She greeted the Princess, a big grin on her face.   
Makoto, sorry I'm late! Mother kept me for a few moments. Serenity disappeared to change her shoes, as she kept her boots in the tack room.   
It's okay! I just got here myself. Her friend said, following her. What did she want to talk to you about? Makoto asked.  
The ball. It's going to be a masquerade you know! Serenity replied excitedly. And people from all over the Silver Millennium are coming! Even people from Earth, maybe they'll sign a treaty.   
Oh that's great! Makoto stated, happy that her friend was so excited.   
The two girls left the tack room, taking saddles and bridles, and began to ready their horses. Makoto's was a tall, chestnut coloured horse, with a white blaze down the front of his face. Serenity's was pure white, with a hint of silver in her mane, and tail.   
When the two friends were ready to go, they mounted the horses, and slowly set out across the landscape, chatting as they rode. They soon reached a large opening, and Serenity turned to Makoto with a devilish grin.  
Race ya! Serenity called, as she took off, blonde hair flying behind her, giggling the entire way.   
Not fair! Makoto called after her, referring to the head start Serenity had taken.   
The Princess stopped when came across a small stream, and waited for Makoto to catch up, as her horse was as fast as the wind, and none other could match their speed. Serenity dismounted, taking off her boots, and soaking her feet in the cool water, sighing as she heard the birds above her sing.   
Eventually Makoto got there, as she was having some problems with her horse. Like Makoto, the animal was strong, quick, and had a slight temper. They were both out of breath, and the brunette's face was coloured pink from the wind whipping against her skin. Her hair had come from it's ponytail, and was blowing around her, in the cool breeze. Makoto got off her horse, sitting beside Serenity on the ground.   
You're coming right? The Princess asked, the girl beside her confused by the question.  
Coming to what? She asked, raising an eyebrow. Serenity laughed.  
Sorry Makoto, I've just been thinking. I sometimes think people can hear me out loud. I meant the ball, you'll come right? She smiled, and Makoto joined in on the giggling.  
Of course I am. And so is everyone else! We have to be there to protect you, but most importantly, because we're your friends. Makoto looked at her, and Serenity threw her arms around her friend appreciatively.   
Come on, we better get going! Rei's going to be angry if we're late! Serenity stated, as she hopped up, putting on her boots, and getting back up on her horse, with Makoto following suit.   
  
As soon as the Princess and Makoto had changed into something more suitable, they raced down the hall to the library to study with Ami, Minako, and Rei. Two out of breath girls stood in the doorway giggling. Each of the girls, Ami, Makoto, Minako, Rei and Serenity all had special powers, and were all princesses of their own planets. Rei was the princess of Mars, and held the power of fire. Ami had power over water, being the princess of Mercury. The princess of Venus, and the Senshi of love, was Minako. Lastly, Makoto was princess of Jupiter, controlling thunder and lightning. These four girls were known as Senshi, or Sailor Scouts. To protect their princess they would transform into beautiful sailor suited soldiers, using their powers to defend the Moon, and Silver Millennium. But the most powerful, most beautiful, was Princess Serenity, heir to the throne of the Moon. She seemed to glow when she smiled, and could distill happiness by simply looking at someone. She hated violence, but learned to fence so that she could protect herself if needed. Serenity had the power of the Silver Imperium Crystal, that would be handed down to her when she became queen.   
Although Serenity did not have a power like the other girls, she could heal herself, and others when needed. Her kindness and happiness was like a drug, and most people could not get enough of it. There was no one in the kingdom that didn't like her, and at the age of 16, she already had many suitors, though none had been able to steal her heart.   
You're late! Rei yelled, annoyed at the two girls, who still hadn't moved from the doorway.   
Makoto said, still breathing hard from the sprint down the hall.  
Rei, it's not a big deal! We already knew that'd they would be late! It always happens when they go riding! Minako stated, smiling and tucking a strand her yellow hair behind her ear.   
That's not the point! The princess of Mars yelled, slamming her fist on the table.   
How about we just start studying, we're wasting time. Ami said quietly. She was shy, smart, with short blue hair, and blue eyes that gleamed. Ami was a quick learner, and therefore with the aid of a teacher, helped the other girls study. Once a week, their tutor would have a day off, leaving Ami to instruct her friends.   
Oh fine. Serenity said, as she crossed the room and slumped into a chair. If there was one thing Serenity didn't like, it was school.   
  
~ At The Same Time On Earth ~  
  
Ah! Kunzite, I win again. A young man smiled, his deep blue eyes sparkled, and he ran a hand through his raven hair, before extending his arm to help his friend from the ground.  
Indeed Endy. But one day, you'll let me win. The man replied, releasing his long white hair which he had pulled back for the fight.   
In your dreams. He laughed, as the other man chuckled, placing his sword back onto his belt.   
Prince, it's time for your studies, come on. Zoycite called from the other end of the room. Endymion groaned, taking off his armour, and setting it aside.   
Zoy, can't we do this later? He said, more as a demand than a question. The other man approached him, he had dirty blonde hair, that fell around his shoulders.   
No Endy. You need to study. He said sternly.  
I'm saying, we'll do this later. The Prince replied.   
Fine. But just this once. He smiled, and Endy slapped him on the back, thanking him, and taking off towards the door.   
A voice yelled from behind him, he turned to see Nephlite coming towards him. Where are you going? The brown haired man asked.   
I'll be back, I just want some time alone. The Prince said, rather coldly.  
No, you have to prepare. Nephlite told him.  
What for? He snapped.  
The ball, on the Moon. Your father was invited, and you and him are to attend. Along with myself, and the other guards. Nephlite informed him.   
Fine. I'll prepare' later. I just want to be alone. Endymion said, and ran off.  
Kunzite, Nephlite, Zoycite, and Jediete had been with Endymion since he was a young boy. They were his loyal guards, and would give their life for their Prince. As well as being guards, they were his friends, though he often shut them out.   
Ever since his mother had died Endymion had shut people out, and become cold. He barely spoke with his father, and had no siblings. His guards were the only people he really spoke to. It was true that Endymion was looked upon admiringly by many princess's and ladies, though he never felt that way about anyone, except the girl in his dreams.   
Endymion had been having the same dream since he could remember. There was a girl, and over the years she grew, though he knew she was the same person. She would stand in the moonlight, looking over a vast landscape from a balcony. Though he never saw her face, he knew she was beautiful, and kind.   
The Prince left the training grounds where he had been for the past hour, training with Kunzite. He left the palace, walking outside, and letting the golden sun shine down on him, and the soft breeze caress his skin, and hair. Quickly he walked down a path which lead to the stables. Checking to make sure no one was around, Endymion jumped on his horse. A stallion, as black as the night, with hints of gold throughout his tail and mane. They took off, running like the wind, running from the palace, and everyone who lived there.   
  
~ Back On The Moon ~  
  
Serenity and the others had been listening to Ami drone on about quadratic functions for the past hour, a yawn escaping their lips every now and then. Serenity could feel her eyelids start to grow heavy, as she was up all night watching the Earth, as she always had. Ever since she could remember she was fascinated with the planet, and always wanted to go there. The thing that she loved most, was the flowers from Earth, especially the rose. The gardens on the moon were full of exotic flowers, as the Silver Imperium Crystal allowed them to grow freely, and stay healthy, as if there were in their usual habitat. No other planet had gardens as beautiful, as there were the vibrant oranges and yellows from Venus, to the greens and golds from Jupiter, everything to the black flowers from Saturn.   
Serenity said quietly, Can we please stop now? She continued, pleading up at Ami with her large blue eyes.   
Sure Sere. Ami smiled sweetly, as Serenity jumped from her seat. I'll meet you guys at dinner. The princess turned and began to walk from the library.  
Sere! Where are you going? Makoto asked, as she was always worried, and a little over protective.  
Don't worry! I just sort of feel like being alone. Serenity smiled, and the others understood how she often felt crowed, suffocated, and allowed their friend to go.   
Serenity once again flew down the hallways, doors opening for her as she came to them, and broke free from the palace, running down a beaten path towards the gardens. She ran through the pathways until she came upon the roses. She stopped, and sat on a bench, inhaling the sweet fragrance of the flowers.   
The sun was still shining down on her, and she looked towards the Earth, wishing she could visit there someday. The wind blew softly, carrying the luscious smell of the roses through the air, and lightly brushing her soft skin, causing her to sigh in contentment.   


**** Well that's it! I hope you liked it! Stay Tuned For Chapter 2!****


	2. Chapter 2

MeantToBeChap2

Author's Notes : Thanks for reading chapter one! I hope you liked it! Well, onto chapter two! And as always, thanks to Laura and Leia! E-mail me with any questions, comments, whatever! Thanks again!!  
- Jedi Serenity  
Disclaimer : I'm just borrowing the characters, so don't sue me! I do wish I owned Sailor Moon though (I know, it's shocking I don't isn't it?).  


______________________________  
  
**As It Was Meant To Be  
Chapter Two  
  
**

Sere? Hello? Minako waved her hand in front of her friend's face. She had been sitting there in the rose garden staring at the Earth for sometime now, and they were worried to where she was, and began to search for her.   
Oh, Minako. Sorry. Serenity blushed. Is something the matter? She asked, concerned.  
No, but your mother would like a word. The blonde haired girl smiled down at the Princess, knowing what this was about. Serenity only nodded, and stood up, walking with Minako back to the palace.  
They entered to see a fuming Rei, then Makoto and Ami trying to calm her down.   
Where were you!? The fire tempered girl asked.   
In the gardens. Serenity replied sheepishly, knowing how worried Rei could get.   
Sere, I believe your mother wants to speak to you. Ami smiled.   
Ya, good luck! Makoto said, jokingly.   
Thank you. Serenity replied, mocking Makoto.   
Serenity walked into the room which was occupied by her mother. Queen Serenity was beautiful, with long, flowing, silver hair, and a slender body. She looked up as she heard her daughter approach, and smiled.   
I heard that you're very excited for this masquerade. The Queen said, her voice calm, and soothing. The Princess went and sat beside her, as her mother undid the balls in her hair.   
Yes, very much. She smiled at the images that came to her mind.   
Why may I ask?   
Because everyone always looks so happy at this sorts of events. The couples dance, and float across the dance floor, and people are laughing, smiling, having fun. I don't see how someone couldn't be excited! She explained, her mother laughing at how her daughter could be content by the simplest things.  
Oh my dear Serenity, someday you will make a wonderful Queen. The Princess smiled up at her mother, glad to hear those reassuring words.   
I can only hope to be as good as you. She replied, throwing herself into the woman's arms.   
You will. She said softly, stroking her daughter's hair, and releasing herself from the embrace. But I have a serious matter to discuss with you. The Queen's eyes saddened, and she looked down. I would never want to do this to you, or force it upon you, and I understand if you will not accept. But, it is very possible that the Prince from Earth will ask for your hand in marriage. If he does, I am asking you to accept. Serenity was almost shocked at the request. I know you of all people deserve to marry someone they love. But my dear, I'm afraid we need the support of the Earth greatly in the Silver Millennium, as they are a powerful planet.  
Millions of things rushed into the Princess's head. First the thought of marrying for a reason other than love, but then the thoughts of marrying for peace in the universe. Both things she had been dreaming about since she was a little girl. She looked up at her mother, and forced a smile.   
If it is what has to be done, I shall do it. For you, and for the Silver Millennium. Serenity stated, tears coming to her mother's eyes, as she was proud of her daughter.   
Thank you. She said through tears, and excused herself from the room, after softly kissing her daughter's forehead.   
Serenity slowly walked back to her room, and locked the door as the tears started rolling down her face. She sat on her bed, which only caused the sobs to start, her whole body shaking from their power. Naru, her handmaiden, and friend, heard this from the room she occupied next to Serenity's, and got up to see what was wrong.   
Naru peered through the door, and her heart broke when she saw her most beloved friend sitting on her bed, sobbing. I've never seen her this upset!', she thought, trying to imagine a time when she saw, or heard the Princess cry like this.   
Softly she approached the bed, unsure of what to say, or what Serenity would do. She quietly sat on the edge of the bed, and placed a hand on her friend's arm.   
Sere? Is everything alright? She asked, tucking stray red hairs behind her ear.   
Serenity replied.   
What is it? What happened? Naru questioned, putting her arm on Serenity's shoulders for comfort.   
I don't love him. Was all of the reply she got, as Serenity's body shook with more sobs, and more tears.   
Eventually morning came, and the Princess had told Naru everything. She had literally run out of tears to shed, and her eyes were stained red from crying all night long. Though Naru had told her everything would be alright, she felt sorry for her Princess, and as her mother said, she knew if anyone deserved to marry for love, it was Serenity. Naru also knew the only reason Serenity would do this was for her mother, and for the Silver Millennium. Serenity finally fell asleep, due to exhaustion. Naru covered her with a blanket, and left, as quietly as she had came.   
  
~ Back On Earth ~  
  
Prince! You're twenty minutes late! Jediete scolded as Endymion and his horse came trudging into the stables, soaking wet, due to the rain which had suddenly decided to fall. And look at you! The King will not be impressed. Hurry back to the palace and clean up, I'll take care of things here. The blonde haired, blue eyed man smiled, causing Endymion to roll his eyes and chuckle.   
You always worry Jediete. With that the young prince took off to his quarters, to wash away the mud, and rain.   
When he was clean, and presentable, Endymion walked to the dining hall, where his father and four guards impatiently awaited him.   
I'm sorry I'm late gentlemen. He said, almost mockingly.   
Sit down Son. The King demanded, not at all impressed. Everyone seated themselves, and it was silent as dinner was served. You know, his father started, all of us will be attending the masquerade on the Moon in a couple of days. I want a treaty with Queen Serenity, for I feel we have been selfish, and arrogant not to accept one to become a part of the Silver Millennium... his father proceeded to talk about arrangements, as Endymion slipped off into a bit of a daydream. Lately he had become more spacey, as he usually had an enormous amount of self-control, but now, he kept dreaming about his angel.   
He had not been paying any attention to what his father was talking about, or what was going on around him. For if he had he would have seen the piece of steak coming at him.   
Prince! I'm sorry! Jediete stood up immediately, bowing.   
Endymion's attention turned to the bowing man, and he gave him a puzzled look, until he realized there was a piece of meat sitting in his lap. He also noticed a glass of wine spilt at the other end of the table, by Zoycite.   
Didn't you hear what your father said? Nephlite asked, quite amused by the scene.   
No, I'm sorry. What is it father? He replied, somewhat upset of being pulled from his dream, and took a sip of the wine in front of him.   
I said, that I think it would be best if you marry the princess of the Moon. Princess Serenity. At this Endymion's wine went across the table, and he stared as his father in disbelief.   
Best for who? He growled, obviously angry at not being asked.  
For me, you, our kingdom. We would greatly benefit from the marriage of you to the Princess. The King responded, determined to make this arrangement happen.   
I'll have to think about it. Endymion stated.   
There's no thinking to be done. If the Queen, and Princess accept the proposal, you will marry Princess Serenity. His father snarled, standing up, and storming out of the room. A wide eyed, jaw hanging Prince followed suit.   
  
~ On The Moon ~  
  
The girls were told everything that happened the previous night between Naru and the Princess. About the long hours that she spent crying, with the red headed girl trying to comfort to, to no avail. Serenity still had not come from her room, as she dreaded seeing anyone, except Naru.   
Naru was one of Serenity's longest friends, and though she knew she Princess's would die for her, Naru was the only person she felt fully understood things. She could be herself around Naru, as she had no reasons to impress her.   
Finally in the afternoon, Serenity made an appearance, looking awful. Her face was red, and still tear stained, her hair messy, drooping down around her shoulders, and she looked unhappy. The four girls rushed over to her side, trying to comfort her.   
Sere, it'll be alright. We'll always be here. Rei said, trying to comfort her.   
Ya, and think of all the benefits it would be to the Moon! Ami stated, trying to sound optimistic.   
And if does anything to you, we'd kill him! Makoto added, making a fist to emphasize her point.   
But you know Sere, I heard that he's really dreamy! Minako exclaimed, the other girls groaning.   
Minako, Ami, Makoto, Rei, thank you. But ever since I was a little girl, I always dreamt of marrying my one true love... she stopped, as the tears started to fall again, but if he _does _propose, my dream can't come true. Again her small body filled with sobs, and she collapsed to the ground.   
You know, maybe he won't ask you at all. He could already be married, or engaged, or has an arrangement with someone else. Ami said thoughtfully, causing everyone to look at her, and Serenity's sobbing to come to a halt.   
You're right Ami. Serenity replied, a little happier now. She stood up with the aid of her friends, and pulled them into a hug. Thank you. She whispered, and returned to her room to get cleaned up.   
  
~ Back On Earth ~  
  
Endymion stood at the balcony, looking at the Moon, thousands of questions coming to his mind. He sighed sadly, resting his head on his hand. Quietly a figure approached him, wrapping her arms around his waist.   
She whispered in his ear, sending cold shivers down his back.   
Beryl, I told you. I'm sorry. He took her hands from his waist and turned around, placing them at her sides. Beryl had been driving him nuts for weeks. While he went along with it at first, thinking he may grow to like her, with his father and guards telling him that this was the right thing. Eventually he couldn't stand it anymore, and told Beryl he couldn't be with her, but she never gave up.   
Oh Endy. She giggled, rolling her eyes, and tossing her long red hair behind her shoulders. You surely didn't mean it. She winked, taking a hold of his arm.  
Yes, I did. Please, stop this nonsense. Endymion shook loose of her grip, and started to walk inside.   
You said you loved me! She replied quietly, coldness surrounding her words.   
No, you said I did. His cool blue eyes stared down at her, and he once again turned, and headed indoors, leaving Beryl alone, outside.   
  
The next morning Endymion had another training session with Kunzite. He was looking forward to it, as it would help release his pent up anger. As they started to fight, Kunzite noticed a difference in his opponent, he was attacking with far more aggression, strength, and anger.   
Endy, enough. We've finished for today. The tall, white haired guard stated.   
No, I still want to fight. Endymion replied, putting up his sword.   
You're fighting with anger, it's not right. I will not fight you. Kunzite dropped his sword.  
The Prince replied dryly.  
They both walked over to the seat nearby, and sat down. Undoing armour, and trying to relax.  
Do you want to talk about it? Kunzite offered, hoping the Prince would oblige.  
Listen, the way I look at it is, one, I marry a Princess who I do not love, and who does not love me, or two, I marry Beryl, who I can't stand. Father wants me to wed this year Kunzite. He's told me himself, and this treaty is his way. Endymion told him sharply.   
Well personally I think choice one is better. His friend replied, trying to lighten the mood, which didn't work. Endy, do you have anyone in mind then? He asked, seriously.   
Yes, I do. He responded, matter-of-factly.   
Kunzite was surprised, and a little confused.   
Well, I don't really know her. I've had a dream about her ever since I was little, and someday I'm going to find her, and marry her. He stated.   
You're loosing it. Kunzite laughed, at least promise you'll try to enjoy yourself at the masquerade. Besides, the Princess might already be getting married. He said, trying to cheer up his friend.   
Endymion replied, standing up, and leaving to his room to pack.   


**** That's it for now! I hope you're liking it! Chapter 3 will be on it's way! Thanks as usual!!****


	3. Chapter 3

MeantToBeChap3

Author's Notes : Phew! Finally finished chapter three! Well, I gotta thank Leia, as she helped me a great deal with ideas for the rest of my story! And I decided where to end it! (It is an AR, so it's my way, or nothing! ha! I love it!).. anyways, I really hope you're liking it! As usual, anything you wanna say, please feel free to e-mail me!  
- Jedi Serenity  
Disclaimer : I'm just borrowing the characters, so don't sue me! I do wish I owned Sailor Moon though (I know, it's shocking I don't isn't it?).  


______________________________  
  
**As It Was Meant To Be  
Chapter Three  
  
**

It was _finally_ the night of the masquerade. Serenity had shed many more tears over the matter of the possible arrangement, but only spoke to Naru about it, as she didn't want to burden her friends. Naru was in Serenity's room trying to figure out what the Princess should wear.  
Naru, I think I've had enough trying on dresses for today! Serenity whined, as she put on the tenth dress.   
One more, I think this one will be perfect! Naru responded, handing her a flowing white gown, much like one she had worn before, but more elegant.   
When Serenity came out of her washroom in the dress, Naru gasped.  
It's perfect! She squealed running over to her friend, and placing a set of wings on her back. And the wings go perfectly! She cried in sheer delight. Serenity looked herself over in the mirror, and was pleased with the outfit.   
Naru, grab the mask will you? She asked, pointing to the feathery mask which laid on the bed. When Naru had gotten it for her, the Princess placed it over her face, and smiled. I think this is it! I really love it! She said excitedly.   
Me too! Sere, you'll be the prettiest girl there! Though you usually are. Naru smiled again, happy to see her friend smiling for the first time in days.  
I have a surprise for you. Serenity announced, once she had changed into a pair of riding pants, and a pink shirt.   
You do? Naru asked, taken back a little.   
Yep! Come here! She grabbed the red head by her hand, and pulled her into another room. Naru followed, and once they had reached her bedroom, she saw a white box on the bed, with a red bow. Open it! Serenity said.   
Naru went over to the box, and slowly undid the bow, not sure what to expect. She carefully lifted the white lid, and pulled back the tissue paper, and gasped when she saw what lay inside.   
Try it on! Serenity nearly yelled, as Naru pulled out a long, silk, navy blue dress. We'll get you some jewelry to go with it after! Naru rushed into the washroom, and put it on.   
I love it! She cried, as she came out of the room to show her friend.   
Oh Naru! It looks beautiful on you! Tonight, you're going to be a Princess! Serenity once again grabbed Naru's hand and pulled her back into her bedroom, to get jewelry and shoes.   
  
~ Back On Earth ~  
Endy! We're leaving, come on! Jediete yelled as he picked up the bags that were gathered in the foyer of the palace. Once gathered in the teleportation room, the King, Prince, and four guards used all their energy to concentrate on teleporting themselves to the Moon.   
When they arrived, the were astonished at the beauty of the palace. Already many guests had arrived, and soon enough servants were with them to escort them to their rooms.   
Once alone, Endymion flopped onto the bed, and sighed. After falling asleep for about half an hour, he woke, and walked over to the balcony. He looked up at the sky, and saw a magnificent view of the earth, and he noticed how the sun shone beautifully off of everything on the moon.   
However the sun was soon replaced by dark clouds, ones that in due time would release furies of rain, sending the tiny droplets plummeting towards the ground. Endymion heard a knock at the door, and rushed over to let the person in.   
It's beautiful here isn't it? Nephlite asked, looking around the room where the Prince was to stay.   
It is indeed. Though I feel like I've been here before. The Prince thought out loud.   
That's impossible, your father hasn't even been here since your mother passed away. Endymion's eyes grew cold, and his face went blank. I'm sorry. Nephlite whispered, placing a hand on Endymion's shoulders.   
I'm going to go wander around. I'll see you at the masquerade. The Prince said, as he walked from his room, and started to aimlessly wander around the palace halls.   
  
Serenity had gathered Rei, Makoto, Minako and Ami to take them riding to relax before the night's event. She raced them to the stables, and they all quickly tacked up their horses. Serenity and Makoto using the same two they always did. They raced from the stables, and reached the creek. Serenity hopped off her horse, as usual, she was the first to arrive, followed by Makoto, Rei, Ami then Minako, who was having some difficulties getting the horse to move.   
I don't think she likes me. The taller of the two blondes stated as she dismounted.   
Minako, I do believe that your horse is male. Ami said, stifling a giggle, while the other three burst out into laughter.   
The girls stood by the creek, watching the water trickle over the rocks, making a soft bubbling sound. Serenity went off into a day dream, thinking about a peaceful universe, where everyone would be free, and happy.   
The girls yelled, trying to get her attention, but it wasn't must use. The rain had started to fall, and Makoto punched the Princess in the arm, hard enough to wake her. Serenity woke with a startle, causing her to fall over, right into a huge puddle of mud. Her friends stared at first, then could not contain the laughter.   
Oh Sere, if only you could see the look on your face! Minako said in between laughs.   
I'm so sorry! Sometimes I don't really know my own strength! Makoto apologized, but still couldn't hold back the giggles. She extended her hand to help Serenity up.   
I'm fine. She said, getting up on her own.   
Come on, we better get going. Rei added, jumping onto her horse.   
Yes, we'll all catch a cold if we don't. Ami chimed in. They all jumped on their horses, and rode away. Serenity was covered from head to toe in mud, and her hair was all over the place. Her cheeks were red from the wind clashing with her skin, and her knuckles ached from the cold, wet weather.   
When the reached the stables they quickly took the tack off their horses, and proceeded to leave. Serenity stayed behind, telling her friends she wanted to take a look at the roses before she had to go in, even though it was raining. The girl's didn't object, as they knew she just probably needed sometime alone.   
  
~ In The Meantime ~  
  
Endymion walked throughout the entire palace, taking in all the things it had to offer. The tall pillars, and marble floors were stunning, as was the entire structure of the place. Every room he entered was more brilliant than the last, and he encountered many people along the way, not stopping to talk for long.   
He passed a window, and noticed the rain falling down, and stopped to watch. Suddenly, he felt a soft tapping on his shoulder.   
I'm sorry Sir, but you're not really allowed in this wing, unless of course you are here to see someone. A short, red headed girl informed him.   
I apologize, I wasn't aware. May I ask why? Endymion asked.   
This is the Queen, and Princess's wing. We try to keep it as clear as possible, for their safety, and privacy. Naru explained.   
Again, I'm sorry. Thank you. He nodded, and walked away.   
Once he was satisfied with the areas of the palace he had seen, Endymion decided to risk the rain, and take a walk in the gardens, as they were supposed to be the most beautiful in the universe.   
He strolled through the high hedges that seemed to twist and turn, almost creating a maze. The Prince stopped to smell the air, as the sweet fragrance of flowers filled his lungs, along with the fresh scent of rain. He continued to walk, until he felt a small body slam into his, and looked down to notice a blonde girl, dripping in mud.   
Oh I'm so sorry! I wasn't really looking where I was going! Serenity said, bowing.   
I thought only guests and residents of the palace could walk through these garden's. Endymion stated. The girl looked up, shocked by his words.  
Excuse me? She asked.   
What are you doing here? And like _that?_ He responded, pointed to her attire.   
I happen to live here! Serenity retorted.   
Where you intentionally rolling in the mud? He smirked at the sight of her.   
You are so rude! She yelled. And I take back being sorry. She stormed off. He looked down, and called after her.   
You know you ruined my shirt! He exclaimed, seeing if that would make her turn around, but it didn't. Endymion suddenly felt full of guilt. Why did I saw that!?' he asked himself. Though it was true, his once white shirt was now filthy, and he headed in the direction of the palace to wash up and get ready.   
  
When Serenity reached her room, she peeled off her went, dirty clothes and took a shower. When she came out, Naru was in her room, getting her things ready.   
What happened to your clothes? She asked, pointing to the muddy heap on the floor.   
I fell into some mud. Please don't ask! Serenity replied, smiling. And I also ran into this total jerk! Naru was surprised as Serenity's words, as she usually never said anything back about anybody. Instead, she tried to find the best thing, and bring it out in them.   
What happened? Naru asked, as she put on the dress Serenity had given her earlier.   
I ran into him, and he was just so rude. Even after I apologized.   
That's strange. I spoke to a really cute guy! Naru exclaimed, referring to her encounter with Endymion that afternoon.   
Oooh! Tell me all about it! Serenity squealed, as she also got ready.   
Well, I was walking down the hallway, of this wing, searching for you, and I noticed this guy here. And I told him how he wasn't really supposed to be in here, because it's your wing and all. He was very polite. And dreamy. Naru told her, as Serenity giggled.   
Where was he from? The Princess asked.   
I don't know. He didn't stay around to chat. She explained.   
Oh well. We better hurry, can't be late, mother would kill me! Serenity rushed around getting ready, causing Naru to laugh at her friend's state.   
  


****That's all for now, I hope you like it, and read the next chapter, which I hope will be out soon!!!****  


  
Author's Notes : Well, here's chapter four! I hope you enjoy! Many thanks as always! I just want to say, I'm not following how the usual pairing of the generals and Senshi go (you'll see why), so I hope this doesn't anger anyone... I just really wanted Naru to be with Nephrite!  
- Jedi Serenity  
Disclaimer : I'm just borrowing the characters, so don't sue me! I do wish I owned Sailor Moon though (I know, it's shocking I don't isn't it?).  


______________________________  



	4. Chapter 4

MeantToBeChap4

Author's Notes : Well, here's chapter four! I hope you enjoy! Many thanks as always! I just want to say, I'm not following how the usual pairing of the generals and Senshi go (you'll see why), so I hope this doesn't anger anyone... I just really wanted Naru to be with Nephrite!  
- Jedi Serenity  
Disclaimer : I'm just borrowing the characters, so don't sue me! I do wish I owned Sailor Moon though (I know, it's shocking I don't isn't it?).  


______________________________  
  
**As It Was Meant To Be  
Chapter Four  
**

  
Serenity and Naru showed up a little early, as they were meant to. Serenity wore her white gown, that fit her body perfectly. Her hair was done up in the traditional odango's', and a pair of wings came from her back. Naru wore the navy blue dress the Princess had given her, with a silver tiara on her head. Long gloves covered her hands, and forearm, and she truly felt like a Princess. The four Senshi went over to them, smiling as they surveyed the room where the masquerade was to be held.  
Sere, Naru, you both look beautiful! Minako exclaimed, hugging her friends.   
Thanks Minako! So do you! You too Makoto! Serenity replied. Minako was dressed as a goddess. Her long, blonde hair flowed down her back, and she wore an orange tinted gown that seemed to shimmer when she walked.   
Rei and I are doing the first shift. Ami informed them, as her friend and were were dressed in the tradition Senshi uniform. Makoto was to be a fairy, with a forest green dress that went to just above her knees. Her brown hair was tied back with a green piece of lace, and she couldn't stop smiling.   
Minako and I will take over half way through, so they can have a little fun! Makoto added.   
Where is my mother? Serenity asked, looking around.   
She'll be here shortly. Have a good time alright? I'll come see you when my shift is over! And you guys look beautiful tonight! Rei said, hugging her friends, then taking off with Ami to guard the entrance of the ball room.   
Naru, Minako, Makoto, I'll be back shortly! Serenity said, as she saw her mother enter, and went up to take her place by the Queen's side. The Queen turned, and smiled at the sight of her daughter.   
Serenity, you look so beautiful. She smiled.   
Thank you. So do you Mother. Serenity replied, as her mother wore her traditional gown, and her hair in odango's'.  
  
Prince! Time to go. Zoycite called from the other side of the door.   
I'm coming. Endymion called, placing a hat on his head, and checking his reflection in the mirror. Well, at least I don't have to be myself tonight', he thought, still angry with his father about the purposed arrangement.   
At this rate we're going to be late! Jediete pounded, causing Endymion to laugh. He's always worried', he thought.   
Go on without me, I'll meet you there. The Prince suggested, hoping that his guards would agree.   
Fine, but don't be late. Nephrite said, after the whispering died down.   
Endymion once again turned the mirror, and wondered what the Princess would be like. In a way, he hoped that she wasn't attached, as then he could easily avoid Beryl, which he was trying to do at all costs. However, he also didn't want to force her into marriage, as he hated the feeling of it himself.   
Eventually the Prince decided it was time to go, and got up off the bed he had been sitting on. He was dressed in a black tuxedo, complete with a cape, lined on the inside with red, a white mask, and top hat.   
  
Serenity had stood and spoken with her mother for a while, until she was dismissed, and left to be with her friends. Feeling sorry for Ami and Rei, she visited them shortly, then spent more time with Naru, Minako, and Makoto.   
By now, Ami, Naru and Rei had all danced, and although Serenity had been asked by numerous men, she declined, something inside her told her to wait.   
Makoto was taking a break from dancing, and herself and Serenity watched the couples spin on the dance floor.   
Where is he!? Makoto complained, looking around the room for her best friend, who was supposed to be arriving from Jupiter. She hadn't seen him since he had last visited the Moon. Makoto had grown up with him on her home planet, and he visited the Moon every now and then.   
He'll be here. Serenity smiled, reassuringly.   
Waiting for someone? Both Serenity and Makoto spun around to see Ken, Makoto's best friend, smiling down at them.   
The brunette yelled, jumping up, and hugging her friend.   
So how have you been? He asked both girls, after they had pulled from their embrace.   
The three talked for a while, and Ken learned of the arrangement that may occur between the Princess and Prince. Serenity sensed that the two friends' needed to be alone, and excused herself.   
Serenity walked around the huge room, smiling, and saying hello to people as they did the same. She watched Minako dance with a tall, white haired man, and Naru with a brown haired man. She was feeling down as no one captured her interest, though many still asked. She saw her mother speaking to a gallant looking man, who she assumed was the King of Earth. The Princess went outside to a balcony, and looked up at the Earth, which she would have once seaked refuge on, but now, because of the events, she wanted to stay far away.   
  
The Prince walked into the masquerade, and noticed many couples spinning on the dance floor. He saw two of his guards, Kunzite, and Nephrite dancing, one with a pretty blonde girl, another with a red headed girl, who he thought looked familiar. He walked around, not paying much attention to what was going on, and asked no one to dance, though he was sure he received many looks. He was thinking of leaving, until he spotted an angel standing on the balcony alone.  
She was more beautiful than anyone he had ever seen, and reminded him of the girl in his dreams, though he could not see her face, due to the mask. Her silvery, golden hair seemed to flow from her back, and she seemed to glow. Wanting to make sure he wasn't seeing things, Endymion quietly approached her, making a white rose in his hand, something he had learned to do a while ago.   
Excuse me. He said softly, causing the angel to jump, she turned around to face him. He handed her the rose and bowed graciously, causing her to giggle.   
Thank you. Serenity whispered.   
Would you care to dance? The tall man asked, extending his arm.   
I'd love to. She replied, accepting his arm, and walking inside.   
  
By now Makoto and Minako had switched places with Rei and Ami. The girls had told them how Serenity seemed to be thinking of something else, and had not accepted any man's invitation to dance.   
Rei and Ami were getting worried, as they could not find their Princess anywhere. Finally they spotted her, walking inside with a handsome man. They noticed the white rose, which she had placed in her hair, and smiled.   
Let's not interrupt. Rei suggested, as her and Ami went for drinks.   
  
The Prince and Princess danced all night, never finding out who the other was. They seemed to float above all the other couples, and felt comfortable in each other's arms. The masquerade was coming to an end and Ami and Rei had both found dancing partners, as Naru was with the same man as she had been before.   
Taking a break, the Prince excused himself, to get a drink, and to think. He felt guilty for betraying the angel in his dreams, though everything with this girl felt so right.   
Noticing the Princess was free, Ami and Rei excused themselves briefly, and headed over to her. Serenity sat in a chair, with a dreamy expression on her face, wondering who this mystery man really was. I wish he was the Prince', she thought, but soon disregarded it, as she knew people from Earth were arrogant, and rude, much like the man she met in the garden's earlier. She felt a soft tapping on her shoulder, and turned around to see her two friends.   
Having a good time? The black haired girl asked.   
She replied, what about you?   
I am. Rei appears to be enjoying herself as well. Ami smiled.   
And _who_ is that _you're_ dancing with? Rei teased, nudging the blonde angel, causing her to blush.   
I.. I don't know. But he's perfect! She swooned, causing the other two to giggle. And what about you two? Ami blushed a deep red.   
Well, I've been dancing with a man named Jediete, he's a guard for the Prince! Rei explained, excitedly.   
Serenity questioned, glad her friend was happy.   
He's a guard too, his name is Zoycite, and he's very smart. Ami informed them, still tainted red, but a small smile crept across her face.   
Oh I'm so happy for you! Serenity smiled, at the content looks on her friend's faces.   
As we are for you. Ami replied, hugging the Princess.   
  
Endymion left the little angel, and went to get a drink, and to look for his guards, as they made him promise he would check in with them sometime during the night. He gazed around the room, and found Nephrite still dancing. His attention finally fell on Kunzite, who was sitting in a corner, trying to ignore a tall, red headed woman. Endymion cringed when he saw her, she never gives up. Endymion headed over to rescue his guard.  
Kunzite, a word? The Prince demanded, bringing a smile to Kunzite's face.  
Of course your Highness. He replied, happy to finally be out of Beryl's grasp. The two men walked off, leaving Beryl alone, staring off after the two. Thank you. Kunzite chuckled, and Endymion smiled.   
It's alright, I know the feeling. She's.. Endymion searched for a fitting word, He finished, once again the two friends laughed.   
And who were you with? Kunzite asked, as he noticed the two dancing earlier.   
I.. I don't know. I never asked her name. But she reminds me of the girl in my dream. The Prince stopped. God I wish she were the Princess. Kunzite patted his friend on the back.   
Just go to her, and forget about everything for tonight. He suggested wisely, smiling at the young man. Endymion nodded, and thanked him, walking off, to find his young angel.   
As he spotted her, he quickened pace, only to find himself in another woman's arms. He scowled, as Beryl tied her arms around his neck.   
Mmm, Endy, you look wonderful. She said, trying to pull him closer.   
Beryl, I don't know what you're trying to pull. And how did you know it was me? He wondered, as he thought she would not be able to recognize him.   
Your eyes. No one has eyes like yours. The words slid from Beryl's tongue, making him shiver.  
Serenity looked over, and saw her partner in the arms of another woman, on the dance floor. As they spun around, she could see the annoyed expression on his face, and stifled a giggle. Excusing herself from her friends, she walked over to the couple.   
Oh darling, there you are! She greeted him, taking a hold of his arm, surprising Beryl.   
Who is this? She hissed, angry at the blonde angel, though Endymion was relieved.   
Are you thirsty, my angel? He asked her, smiling down, as Beryl released her grip.   
Actually I am. Serenity looked at Beryl, who glared in return.   
Shall we? As before she took his arm, and giggled, walking with him to where the drinks had been placed.   
As soon as they were out of Beryl's sight, Endymion let out a sigh, and put his arm around the girl's waist. He looked down at her, golden hair sparkling, and a sweet smile on her face.   
I can't thank you enough. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.   
It's alright. I could see you were in pain. Serenity replied, jokingly. Who is she? She asked curiously. She loved being with this man, even if she didn't know who he was. She felt so warm, and protected in his arms, and they fit, like two missing pieces of a puzzle.   
Someone who will not leave me alone. He rolled his eyes, remembering all the times she had literally thrown herself into his arms, much to his distress. Serenity giggled.   
It's getting late. She sighed, looking for her friends.   
One last dance? The tall man asked, his blue eyes gleaming down at her, irresistibly.   
Of course. She blushed, as he took her gloved hand, raising it to his lips. Endymion led Serenity back onto the dance floor, pulling her closer, and she rested her head on his shoulder.   
Once the music had ended, they unwillingly pulled away. He looked down at her, scared he would never see her again. Serenity looked past his shoulder, and saw Makoto waving to her, needing her. Her face went white.   
I.. I'm sorry. I've had a wonderful time, but I must be off. She stammered, upset to leave. He quickly produced another white rose, and tucked it behind her ear, before lightly brushing his lips across her cheek.   
It's alright. He smiled, noticing the worried look on her face, and decided not to hold her back. She blushed, and thanked him again, then turned and ran to the direction Makoto was calling her from. Endymion stood there, still wondering if she had been real.   
Serenity nearly flew over to her friend, who seemed to look very worried. When she left the grand ballroom, she saw Makoto and Minako kneeling on the ground next to a tall, brown haired brown eyed man, who held Naru in his arms. The Princess kneeled down, scared for her friend.   
What happened? She asked, looking at Naru's face, and still body.   
She's alright, I think she just had a little to much to drink. Nephrite blushed, as he didn't want to be in this predicament. Serenity sighed, relieved, but a little upset she had to leave the masquerade.   
Serenity pulled off the feathery mask she had used to cover her face, and Nephrite recognized her to be the Princess, though was a little unsure.   
Come on Princess, it's time you and Naru to get rest. Makoto stated, protectively, as Nephrite's notion was confirmed to be true.   
He stammered, taken back by her beautiful blue eyes, as they transfixed on his.   
Thank you. I know from the look on her face Naru enjoyed your company. Serenity smiled, as Makoto scooped up the small handmaiden, and carried her to the room. Minako resumed her position at the door, leaving Nephrite still kneeling on the ground.   
He stated again.   
Nephrite? Are you okay? Endymion called, causing his guard to look up, a little flustered.   
Yes, I'm fine your Highness. I.. the.. you just missed her. He chocked the words out.   
Endymion asked, a little confused by Nephrite's state, as he was usually calm, and emotionless.   
The Princess, Serenity. Nephrite replied, knowing she was the Moon Princess as everyone talked of her crystal blue eyes, and undying beauty.   
The Prince said flatly. Minako heard and watched the conversation, wondering if the man in black was the Prince of Earth, destined to marry her Princess.   
  
  


****Phew! There we go! (Sorry about that chapter, I know it wasn't the best), but I hope you all hate Beryl! (Ha, sorry!) Anyways, I hope you're looking forward to the next one!!****


	5. Chapter 5

MeantToBeChap5

Author's Notes : Here we go.. (tada!), chapter five, (I know, FINALLY!)... anyways.. enjoy, and many thanks, as usual.   
- Jedi Serenity  
Disclaimer : I'm just borrowing the characters, so don't sue me! I do wish I owned Sailor Moon though (I know, it's shocking I don't isn't it?).  


______________________________  
  
**As It Was Meant To Be  
Chapter Five  
**

  
The morning sun poked it's way into Serenity's bedroom, and she woke, yawning, and rubbing her back which was sore from sleeping on the couch. Because Naru had passed out last night, Serenity insisted that she stay in her room.   
Naru's eyes slowly opened, and she placed a hand to her head, as it was pounding. Serenity noticed her friend was awake, and rushed to the washroom, getting a damp cloth for her forehead.  
How are you feeling? She asked softly, placing the towel on Naru's forehead.   
I'm okay. Her friend smiled weakly.   
You're not working today, so stay here and relax alright? Serenity told her, Naru smiled at the Princess's kindness.   
Thank you. She whispered. How was your night? Serenity sighed, remembering the handsome man she had danced with.   
She smiled dreamily. Serenity excused herself, as she was to have breakfast with her mother, to discuss the upcoming events. Rei waited outside her door, to go with her.   
Oh Rei, you really don't have to do this. Serenity said, not wanting her friend to feel obligated to escort her everywhere.   
Your mother asked me to. Just in case, seeing as there are so many people around because of the masquerade last night. Rei told her, as they walked down the long corridors of the palace, making their way to the dining room.   
  
Endy, get up. Zoycite said, shaking the young man, trying to wake him.   
He asked, sleepily rubbing his eyes.   
We're supposed to be at breakfast in ten minutes. The auburn man stated, still trying to get the Prince out of bed.   
I'm not going. I'm not hungry. Endymion replied stubbornly.   
And what am I supposed to tell your father? Don't be absurd. Get out of bed. His guard demanded, frustrated.   
Tell him I'm sick. You've done it before. The Prince replied, rolling over so he didn't face the man standing in his room.   
This is different. The Princess will be here. Zoycite said him, hoping it would get him up.   
I have plenty of time to meet her later. Endymion wasn't looking forward to meeting her. Zoycite, now annoyed, and frustrated, turned and stormed from the room, muttering to himself.   
Endymion watched his friend go, and smiled in his victory, brushing the jet black bangs from his eyes. He got up, running a hand through his hair, and went to stand on the balcony, which overlooked the landscape. He looked up at his home planet, wanting to go back, but at the same time feeling at peace where he was.   
  
Time passed, as the King of Earth, Queen Serenity, the Princess, and her court waited for Endymion. Suddenly a very flustered Zoycite entered. You Highness, Endymion is not feeling well, and has decided to rest for the day. He informed them, and everyone could see the anger boil in the King's face.   
Very well. He said coldly, not impressed with his son's behavior.   
Then my dear Serenity, you and your court may leave, there is really no reason to be here. Queen Serenity smiled, and the girl's thanked her, getting up to leave.   
Serenity allowed all the girls a day off, as she was tired, and did not feel like doing anything but rest. She slipped away, back into her room where Naru had just waken up.   
I hope you're feeling all better. Serenity addressed her happily.   
Thank you Princess, you've been so good to me. Naru smiled, sitting up in the huge four poster bed.   
Come on the balcony with me, we'll have tea, and chat? Serenity asked, as she took the white rose she had received last night, and slipped it into her golden hair. Naru readily agreed, and followed her out.   
  
The Prince finally rose from bed, and decided to get some fresh air. He quickly changed, washed up, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Kunzite standing before him, looking very angry.   
What the hell do you think you're doing!? He growled. Endymion stared at him, wide-eyed, as he had not see Kunzite as angry as this. You're ill? Is this some sick ploy to ruin the chance of a treaty? He yelled, as the Prince felt guilt rush through him. Endymion, you are selfish. He spat.   
That's enough Kunzite. Endymion snarled in response. You don't know what it's like. The white haired man suddenly felt bad for his friend, and wondered what had taken control of him.   
I.. I'm sorry. Prince. He bowed, smiling apologetically.   
It's alright. I know it's been rough lately. He patted Kunzite on the shoulder, reassuring him.   
But Endy, you could have least made it to breakfast to meet the Princess. Your father is furious. Endymion sat on a chair.   
I don't want to meet her, not yet anyway. I'm pretty sure neither of us want to go through with this. He mused, running a hand through his silky black hair.   
You never know. Kunzite smiled, and left exited the room, leaving his friend to his thoughts. As soon as the guard had gone, Endymion rose from his chair, and went outside, breathing in the fresh air, and enjoying the peacefulness of the planet.   
Endymion walked along the palace grounds, letting the winding paths take him where ever they desired. The breeze blew gently through the trees, carrying the fragrance of the gardens along with it.   
He stopped suddenly when he heard a giggle coming from above him, and got a glimpse of a beautiful blonde girl, sitting at a glass table with the red headed girl he had spoken to in the palace before. Endymion didn't know why, but something held him there, and he sat, out of their view, watching, and listening to their conversation.   
  
So Naru, tell me everything! Serenity squealed excitedly, as she was referring to the man Naru was with at the masquerade.   
Oh Sere, you never do give up. Naru giggled, and blushed.   
Come on Naru! Serenity pushed on, wanting to hear every detail about her friend's night.   
Well, his name is Nephrite and... Naru continued to explain the wonderful night she had with the Prince's guard, while Endymion listened, smiling to himself. I knew he had it in him', he thought to himself, as he listened to Naru's story of how Nephrite swept her off her feet.   
Oh Naru, I'm so happy for you! You're going to see him again, right? Serenity grinned, as she was truly happy for her handmaiden. I hope so! But now I want to know about that man _you_ were with! It's only fair! Naru and Serenity both smiled.  
Well, he was perfect. She started, blushing at the words, she then proceeded to tell her friend of how well they got along, how they seemed to fit like two pieces of a puzzle. But Naru, I don't even know who he is. Serenity finished, frowning, taking the white rose he had given her earlier, and smelling it.   
Endymion smiled, knowing that this girl was talking of him, and was now more curious of who she was. He thought about coming from his hiding place, and introducing himself, but something held him back.   
I guess it doesn't matter anyway. It's not like anything could come of it. The tears came to the Princess's eyes once more. Oh Naru. I don't want these times to end. Everything has been so perfect, until my mother's arrangement. God I hope the King and Prince don't agree. The tears now fell, and Naru went over and hugged her friend.   
You never know Sere, he might be more than you expect. She said, trying to comfort her friend.   
Naru, you know what people from Earth are like. Why should he be any different? I just wish I wasn't born a Princess, I just want to be normal. Serenity said through the sobs, as Naru patted her on her back.   
Endymion listened silently, She can't be the Moon Princess' he said silently, though he knew that she was. He quietly crept away, sad, and angry; angry because Serenity was already making accusations, sad because the instant they danced, he had fallen for her.   
  
Nightfall came, and the Moon was covered in a peaceful silence. Endymion had been conjuring up a plan all day that would allow the Princess to see him for who he really was, and not the arrogant Prince of Earth'.   
Endymion quietly got dressed, and went to the glass doors which lead onto the balcony. He carefully opened them, being sure not to make a sound, as it would awake, and alarm his guards, who took shifts watching his door during the night. He closed it just as cautiously, and leapt over the balcony, his shoes making a soft click as they hit the hard surface below.   
He then took off in the direction of the Princess's room. When he reached it, he climbed up onto her balcony, and realized that the doors were wide open. The white, silk curtains blew in the soft breeze, and the moonlight shone through the doorway, onto her golden locks of hair.   
Endymion approached her quietly, pulling a perfect white rose from the air, and placing it by her head, on her pillow. He then kissed her gently on the cheek, and brushed a stray strand of hair off her face, with his white gloved hand.   
He took one last look at his sleeping angel before he turned to go back onto the balcony. The black cape fluttered gently through the wind, and he once more jumped from the balcony, onto the marble paths below.   
  
Serenity felt a hand upon her face, and opened her eyes to see a tall man leaving her room, his cape flying in the wind. She sighed happily, knowing it was the man from last night, and fell back to sleep.   
The morning sun rose, shining through the curtains into Serenity's room. The brilliant light upon her face caused her to wake up, and when she did, she saw the perfect white rose on her pillow. Knowing it was him who left it, she picked it up, and inhaled the rich scent once more. Serenity then placed it in the vase that held the other.   
The Princess got out of bed, and ready for breakfast. Because it was a Sunday, her court, and herself were to have their breakfast in private, out on the balcony.   
She slowly got ready, the entire time dreaming of the mysterious man who had visited her. She waltzed by herself around the room, imaging she was once again in his arms, then fell backwards onto the bed, letting out a small giggle.   
  
  


****Sorry it took SO long to get that out! Had a little bit of a block! But now I hope I'm back into things!! I hope you enjoyed it, and thanks as always! I'm so happy that people have liked it so far, it means a lot! If you have anything you want to say, go ahead and e-mail me! Thanks again!****  



	6. Chapter Six

Author's Notes : Sorry it took so long again! as I said before, I have had no idea where I was going with this! But here it is! Hope ya like it!  
- Jedi Serenity  
Disclaimer : I'm just borrowing the characters, so don't sue me! I do wish I owned Sailor Moon though (I know, it's shocking I don't isn't it?).  


______________________________  
  
**As It Was Meant To Be  
Chapter Six  
  
**

  
Endymion woke up, the room was dark due to the heavy curtains which covered the windows. His top hat and cape were strewn over a chair in the corner. Slowly, the Prince rose from his bed, and made his way to the windows, drawing back the cloth, to reveal the sunlight which caressed the land beneath him.   
He dressed quickly, wanting to escape his chambers without his guards knowing. Once again he found himself in the gardens, walking down them as if he hadn't a care in the world, though this was far from true. He longed to return to where he had been the previous day, just to maybe catch a glimpse of her. She flooded his mind, and yet, she had no idea who he was.   


**  
**

Naru knocked softly at the door, then pushed it open, allowing herself to peer inside the room. She saw Serenity laying on her bed, giggling to herself, her golden hair falling around her, holding a perfect white rose in her fingers, a rose that matched the one she had been given the night of the masquerade.   
She asked quietly, and the Princess looked over.  
Morning Naru. Serenity smiled, and got off the bed.   
Where did you get that rose? The red head asked curiously, pointing at the flower the Princess held.   
So it is real? She smiled. I had a visor, in the night, I think. She thought more out loud, than making a statement to Naru.   
Naru pushed on, wanting in on all the details.   
The man from the masquerade! She squealed in delight, then saw Naru smiling at her, eyes sparkling, as the bells tolled eight. We better get going, can't be late for breakfast, Rei wouldn't be too pleased! With that the Princess grabbed Naru's hand, and they ran to the balcony which overlooked the rose gardens.  
Once they had reached their destination, they found Minako, Ami, Rei, Makoto and Shinozaki sitting around an oval, glass table. Serenity smiled, unable to keep the grin off her face, her entire body radiating with happiness.   
She greeted them cheerfully. The other girls and Shinozaki looked up at the two new arrivals, and returned the gesture.   
I hope you don't mind Shinozaki joining us Sere. Makoto said, looking over at her best friend who had his arm around her shoulder. Of course not! He's a friend of mine as well. She smiled warmly, as nothing could ruin her glorious mood.   
Well, someone's in a good mood. Shinozaki replied, smiling as well. Makoto playfully punching him.   
Don't be rude. She whispered into his ear, sending chills up his spine.  
Of course, M'lady. He replied mockingly, pushing away his brown hair from his eyes.  
Were you in the gardens this morning? Rei asked, noticing a flawless white rose attached to both odango's'. Sere, you knew we were waiting for you and you went to the garden's!? The raven haired girl's temper began to rise. The entire table rolled their eyes, ignoring the constant battle the two girls fought.   
Serenity's grin remained.  
Then how do you explain the roses!? Her friend demanded, getting frustrated.   
They were given to me! Serenity retaliated.  
By who? Minako asked curiously, raising an eyebrow. A blush crossed Serenity's features.   
I'm not quite sure. She stated calmly, her voice becoming sad, almost withdrawn from conversation. She then turned her attention to the gardens below, while the others tried to press for information.   
Serenity's eyes wandered lazily through the gardens, and she wanted nothing more than to be able to carelessly roam them. No duties, no expectations, and no treaty. Her crystal eyes fell upon a figure dressed in dark clothing, strolling aimlessly down the winding paths. His cape fluttered lightly in the breeze, and she instantly jumped from her chair, and ran from the balcony to the walkway below.   
The Princess's long blonde pigtails streaming behind her, along with the silky fabric of her gown. When she reached the garden's entrance, she slowed her pace, and curiously took the path leading to where the figure had been standing.   
  
Endymion heard light footsteps approaching him, and quickly turned around to find his' angel standing before him. Her cheeks pink from running, and her eyes a sparkling blue. He froze, not knowing what to say, or what to do. All he wanted to carry her off to a deserted homestead, never having to leave her side again.   
Serenity's eyes quickly became filled with anger, as she recognized the tall man who stood before her. Endymion glanced around , wondering if she was speaking to him.   
He raised his eyebrow, both shocked and amused by the Princess's state.   
Do I look fit enough to be in the gardens now? Her lips tightened, and she crossed her arms.   
He asked, obviously confused by her outburst, while running his hand nervously through his jet black hair.   
I said, do I look fit enough to be in the gardens? Then it clicked, and the Prince suddenly realized what she was referring to, mentally smacking himself. Who are you!? She demanded, Endymion smiled smugly.  
Prince Endymion. He stated plainly, as Serenity's jaw dropped.  
Nani!? You!? She yelled, not knowing exactly how to feel. On one hand, the Prince _was_ very good looking, on the other, very rude. Iie! You can't be! Serenity stated, almost distressed.  
Yeah, I didn't expect to meet quite like this. He mused, chuckling to himself.  
Ugh! This isn't funny! Serenity found a nearby bench, and sat down, her head in her hands. Please tell me you're engaged, or married, or something! The Princess begged, lifting her eyes to look at him.  
Iie. I'm not. He shook his head.  
This is unbelievable. A single tear rolled down her cheek.  
Endymion asked softly, not moving from his position.   
I finally find the one person I want to be with, and I have to be betrothed to you. Endymion felt his heart break, she's in love with someone else!?' his mind screamed. The young Prince became instantly jealous over the other man in her life, wondering who he was.  
Who is he? He demanded, his voice raised.  
Why do you care!? Serenity yelled back.   
Endymion started, at a loss for words. Why shouldn't I?! You're supposed to be marrying me after all! He shot back angrily.  
We don't know that for certain! Perhaps you're parents will have some common sense and decide _not _ to torture me! Serenity retaliated, then stood, and stormed off. Endymion sighed heavily, allowing himself to fall carelessly onto a nearby bench. _This is bad.'_ He repeated over and over in his mind, now determined to find out who this mystery other man was, and do everything in his power to get him to stay away from _his_ angel.   
  
Who were you talking to? Rei questioned, as soon as Serenity had returned.   
You don't want to know. She replied dully.  
Makoto asked, handing her the plate, Serenity shaking her head politely.  
Okay! What's wrong? Minako jumped in. And who was that guy you were with? She added, wanting in on all the juicy details.  
How did you know he was a guy? Serenity shot a confused glance at Minako, who only smiled in response.  
Because you just told her. Ami said quietly, taking another piece of toast off a nearby plate.  
So.. who was he!? Rei demanded, everyone looking on with interest.  
Prince.. Prince Endymion.. of Earth. Serenity once again began to cry, Naru and Makoto quickly getting up to comfort her.  
Nan desu-ka? What's wrong? Minako wondered, taking a hold of Serenity's hand.  
I don't want to marry him! She wailed, her two friends encouraging her to sit down, and helping her to a chair.  
He can't be that bad. The raven haired Princess said gently, feeling bad for Serenity.  
He is. He's worse than that! He's.. he's.. he's stuck up! And.. arrogant! She searched for more words, yet found her at a loss.   
If being stuck up and arrogant is all you have to complain about, I wouldn't be worrying too much. Shinozaki laughed, shaking his head.  
Ugh, who asked you! Makoto spat, annoying with Shinozaki's unsympathetic tone.  
Was he cute? Minako held out for as long as she could, yet the curiosity was overwhelming. Ami rolled her eyes in disgust.  
Maybe.. a little. But I don't like him at all. He's nothing like... Serenity's voice trailed off, as she remembered the handsome stranger from the masquerade.   
I'm nothing like who? A deep voice called from the pathway below. All eyes peered over to see a tall, raven haired, blue eyed man standing below them. He nodded his head, as to greet them.  
Ugh! You are so annoying! Serenity yelled over the railing, and went back inside, slamming the terrace doors behind her.   
Prince Endymion, from Earth, right? Shinozaki addressed him.  
Hai. I don't think she likes me too much... yet. Endymion remarked, then strode off down the walkway.   
Rei, Minako and Makoto all sighed dreamily, Shinozaki shaking his head, and Ami sticking her nose back into her book.   
  


_____________  
That's all for now! Gomen nasai for taking *so* long! Ja!


End file.
